Recently a pattern of altered growth, physical abnormalities and intellectual impairment has been described in children of chronic alcoholic women. Animal models of this Fetal Alcohol Syndrome (FAS) have indicated that a mild form of the disorder involving only neural anomalies may exist, but go completely unrecognized. The proposed research is primarily directed at using an animal model to determine the behavioral consequnces of prenatal exposure to alcohol as well as the physiological outcomes. Female rats will be fed a liquid diet throughout gestation in which 0%, 8%, 16%, or 24% of the calories will be derived from ethanol. The offspring of these females will be assessed for evidence of FAS and be tested on a variety of behavioral tasks. We see the contributions from this research as follows: (1) very little data now exists documenting the effects of prenatal exposure to alcohol on later behavior. (2) Those behavioral studies that have been done usually employed only a single concentration of alcohol. Our research will specifically examine dose-response relations. (3) Again, those studies that have been performed examined behavior on only one or two specific tasks, making generalizations difficult at best. (4) The resemblance between the physical anomalies noted in rodents following prenatal alcohol exposure and FAS, indicate a common pathogenesis. Thus, behavioral consequences noted in rodents should indicate the general types of problems children exposed to alcohol parentally may face.